Oceans heart
by Rudy951
Summary: Penny Jackson. A dyslexic ADHD troublemaker. A teachers nightmare But you shouldn't go and judge buy who or what they are. Everyone has a secret. Some people act, feel, and do things in different ways. So you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Good Luke. Fem Percy. Ships are Penny/Luke Annabeth/Will Nico/Oc Travis/Katie Charlie/Selina. Disclaimer I dont own the Percy Jackson.


Percy Jackson Fanfiction. All the characters are older than in the books. Warning gender bender. Pairings Undecided. But it will be a Charlena, Tratie

I will have my own OCs in this story.

Summary: Percy was born a girl and Annabeth is a boy. So, how will this change fate. Will Penny (fem Percy) fall for Luke and or will she fall for Andrew (male Annabeth) the annoying Athena kid that annoyed the hell out of her. How will this fold out only the fates know.

Oceans Heart

I hate being me sometimes cause the fates hate me. I know I sound childish cause I never ever wanted to be a demigod. My name is Penny Jackson and this is my story.

Things you need to know about me I'm 14 and have ADHD and Dyslexia I've had no father throughout my entire life. I have long black hair and sea green eyes. I have one friend his name is Grover, the scrawny kid who cries when he gets frustrated and already has acne. But I am still really thankful I have him as a friend.

Then there was _Mrs._ _Dodd's._ A horrible old lady that thought everything bad that happened in the school was my fault. She makes me do the hardest things ever like one time she forced me to erase notebooks, everyone's notebooks it took me till midnight. Someone else who I hated even more than Mrs. Dodd's was Nancy "cough horrible Cheeto face cough" who thought she was so special just because she was rich.

My mom is literally the best person in the world I love her to death. She never gets mad at me. And I mean never, she has never fully yelled at me before.

I'm going to kill her I snarled looking right at Nancy Bobafit my archenemy. No don't do it whispered Grover my best and only friend who was sitting on the bus with me. Don't worry I like peanut butter and the principal said that if anything happens he will expel you he said. In your hair, I asked he just gave me a look that said please don't do anything stupid.

You see I don't have much luck on fieldtrips at all one time I had an accident with a revolutionary war canon. Another time I pressed the wrong lever on a cat walk and my class got an accidental dump into a shark tank. But this time I will try my hardest to be good and have no problems today. But that isn't how life happens is it, nope…

So, class can you tell me what this painting is? Um Penny!

That's Kronos eating his children, right? He umm didn't trust his kids so he ate them but he barfed them up and there was a big fight and the gods won! And how Mrs. penny could this be used in real life? I don't know sir. He looked genially sad about my answer. Alright class dismissed!

Did Mr. Brunner give you detention nope. Not from Mr. Brunner. Then Nancy and her group of friends walked over to us. Oops she said with a crooked smile on her face. Then I felt a tug on my gut and all I could see was dark red. I don't remember pushing her. Until I heard Nancy scream. Penny pushed me! Mrs. Dodd's appeared right behind me after asking her if she was alright and promised a new tee-shirt. She said come with me honey. But Grover yelped. No, it was me! I pushed her into the fountain! I was dumbfounded the kid who was scared to death of Mrs. Dodd's tried to help me get out of trouble. No honey-but-honey stay HERE! Thanks for trying I mouthed to him. He gave me a small smile. When I looked towards Mrs. Dodd's she was already at the top of the stairs. Hm weird I thought that's weird must be my imagination. I followed after her.

You've been giving us problems Honey. I'll try harder ma'am. Gulp. Where is, it confess where did you put it-what I didn't-give it to me! Her eyes had an evil light to it. Then things got even weirder. She started changing her skin turned dark brown and her leather jacket turned into black wings. Then Mr. Brunner wheeled into the exhibit and yelled what-ho Penny and chucked a hairpin towards me. Die honey then I caught the hairclip and it turned into a long sward and I did something that was natural to me. I swung. I cut her in half but instead of leaving a dead carcass behind the body disintegrated into gold dust. Ok what just happened? Mr. Brunner isn't here but I still have his hair clip.

I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your but. Who's Mrs. Kerr our chaperone!

Mr. Brunner? Yes, Penny. Where's Mrs. Dodd's? Penny are you okay I don't think there's ever been a Mrs. Dodd's at Yancy Academy! Penny! Over Here! Grover. What is it? Where is Mrs. Dodd's? He lied smoothly but I could tell I've been friends with him for a year now I can tell when he lies. His legs shake and his lips quiver. Grover, I can tell you are terrible at lying.

I got my letter telling me that I will not be returning to Yancy Academy next year. It was bittersweet feeling really. I would miss this place because of Grover of course but I will miss the stream by my dormitory. Mr. Brunner's challenges where he goes up and says what-how and point at us while we call out Greek gods and Demi-Gods names and write them down on the chalk board. But I can't wait to finally see my mom again. She can always make me smile. I love the smell of candy when she is home from the candy shop. And when she brings home some blue candy for me.

Can I have your apple? Grover asked. Sure whatever. We were on the way back into New York on a grey hound bus. I looked out the bus and saw Three old ladies knitting these huge socks. Grover looked at what I was looking at and gasped. Then the bus broke down. Come on Grover lets go outside. No! Stay here! But it stinks in here. Please! No, I'm going outside! In my gut, I knew that I should have listened to him but I was hot and tired and bored. I looked up and saw the lady in the middle pick up her scissors. And she.


End file.
